Thinking of You
by polkadot-scalpels
Summary: His head just started to flood with thoughts about the woman he loved. p.s. i realized i just made a typo with one of the dividers and i can't fix it.sorry.


I don't own Grey's Anatomy…wish I did though…lol. I had to do this because I'm becoming obsessed with Slexie. Slexipedia=luv people! READ, REVIEW, AND ENJOY!

* * *

His feet were striking the ground as fast as they could. He had been paged almost an hour ago, but he couldn't just stop what he was doing. He wrapped up the surgery as quickly as he could. He knew she would understand. He slowed down as he got to his destination. He caught his breath for a moment and saw her sister outside.

"How is she?" He asked.

"There are some complications…" She trailed off.

"Complications?" His voice low.

"The baby is in a breech position."

"Meredith…that's my wife and baby girl in there. The loves of my life…she's made me a better person…without her…without both of them…"

"Mark, Lexie is strong. She and that baby are fighting. Izzie is doing everything she can for her." Meredith said as she touched Mark's arm. Meredith's pager went off.

"Dammit." Meredith cursed, "I have to go Mark. I'll be back." Mark watched Meredith go. He paced back and forth outside of the delivery room. His head became flooded with thoughts of Lexie Grey-Sloan.

* * *

"_It's your fault you know" Mark said to Derek, "I never thought about little Grey in that way until you told me not to. Now I can't help it, you've planted a seed." It was true. Mark had never thought about Lexie Grey in that way until Derek had told him to keep his "Little Sloan out of little Grey". As the weeks passed, Mark realized the seed that Derek planted in his head was not one of lust, like usual, but of something more. Adoration._

* * *

"_You made her speak." Lexie said as Mark answered the door, "Mrs. Patterson, she said hi, she spoke. You made her speak." Blue eyes met brown uncertain for a moment. Lexie invited herself in as she walked past Mark into the room. "I respect you, as a man…as a surgeon…as a teacher I respect you. So teach me." Lexie said as she took off her jacket. _

"_What are you doing?" Mark said shaking his head, "Don't do this…stop."_

"_Teach me." Lexie repeated as she took off her shoes. Mark closed the door._

"_Stop." He repeated._

"_Teach me."_

"_We can't do this. Your little Grey and…and I promised. I'm your teacher."_

"_So teach me." Lexie said as she pulled her sweater over her head, revealing her tank top._

"_No…Lexie." Mark said as he put he looked down and put his hands over his eyes._

"_Teach me. Teach me." She repeated again while taking off her tank top, revealing her bra, "C'mon, am I really so bad?" She said looking down at her body insecurely. It brought an ache to Mark's heart that she would think that she was anything less than perfect. She brought her eyes to his. _

"_No…I am." Mark said as he went towards her and put her face in his hands and brought his mouth down on hers as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Mark picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Next thing he knew they fell on the bed and big Sloan was surely about to enter little Grey. For some reason this felt different than all the other times with all the other women he'd been with…it felt real._

_The morning after, Mark stirred as the sun started to shine through the room. He opened his eyes to see Lexie propped on her elbow watching him._

"_Do you regret it?" She asked him._

"_No." He said without a second thought, "Do you?"_

"_No." She said smiling as she leaned down and kissed him._

* * *

_The next few days had been awkward. The two were walking on egg shells around each other. Mark saw Lexie filling out papers at the nurse's station. He walked towards her._

"_I need to talk to you." He said in a low voice._

"_Okay." He led her into an empty on-call room, shutting it and locking it._

"_Oh…the on-call room." Lexie said seductively as she put her arms around his neck. Mark reluctantly pried them away._

"_Lexie…we need to talk. I made a promise not to do this…with you and I broke that promise."_

"_What are you saying?" Lexie asked._

"_No one can know." Mark said regretting it._

"_So when you said you didn't regret it you were lying?" Lexie asked hurt._

"_No, I don't regret it…I just want it to be kept between us." Mark clarified._

"_I get it…your ashamed and you don't want anyone to know that you're screwing an intern and you don't want people to assume that we're going to have an intimate relationship like Derek and Meredith!" Lexie yelled._

"_Lexie…look I care…"_

"_You know what save it Dr. Sloan! I was pathetic to think that you really cared about me and that…this would really go somewhere. Don't worry, I won't tell anybody Dr. Sloan." She said coldly as she walked out of the on-call room and slammed the door. Mark pounded his fist into the wall. He didn't really care if people knew…he was just scared that he might actually be falling for Lexie Grey._

* * *

_A month went by and the two hadn't talked to each other. They would glance at each other when they the other wasn't looking and occasionally their eyes would lock and sadness was present in both of their eyes. One day Mark and Derek had been on their way to lunch and Lexie passed them by. Mark turned around to look at her. Derek noticed this and warningly said, "Little Sloan will not enter little Grey." Mark was tired of this and was ready to admit his feelings for Lexie._

"_Too late." Mark said quietly. Derek looked at him shockingly._

"_What?" Derek questioned loudly. Unbeknownst to them Lexie had turned around hearing the loud outburst,_

"_I…Lexie and I…we…slept together." Mark admitted._

"_Mark…"_

"_Derek, I like her. I adore her. I'm falling for her." He said._

"_Really?" Lexie and Derek said at the same time. Mark and Derek turned around to see Lexie behind them._

"_I mean I couldn't help but…" Lexie was cut off as Mark kissed her in the middle of the hallway, while all of the nurses and Derek watched. _

"_Yes, I'm falling for you Lexie Grey." Mark said quietly. Lexie smiled at him and for once in the past month both of them were happy. Of course, the next day big Grey gave Mark a mouthful, but after he promised he wasn't going to break her heart, she gave her consent. This overprotective sisterly act shown by Meredith was one of the things that had brought them closer._

* * *

_Mark was sitting on the floor outside the O.R. with his head in his hands. Meredith came to sit next to him. "Hey." She said softly._

"_Hey." He replied sadly._

"_Mark…she's going to be fine…Derek's going to stop the swelling and everything's going to be…fine."_

"_She told me she loved me right before she slipped and fell."_

"_I can't believe she fell that hard…I mean… that her brain would swell just from falling on the ground." Meredith said._

"_Yeah…I know what you mean." Mark said looking up._

"_Mark, Mer…she's stable." Derek said coming out of the O.R. Mark and Meredith hugged Derek. A few hours later Mark was sitting in a recovery room stroking Lexie's hair. She started to stir and her eye's fluttered open. "What happened?"_

"_You slipped and fell on some ice. Your brain had some swelling, but Derek was able to make it go down."_

"_I remember before I fell I told you I loved you…and you didn't say anything."_

"_I know…Lex…I'm sorry I was just shocked. I do love you though." Mark said as Lexie smiled at him. He leaned down and kissed her. He crawled into the hospital bed and held her closely._

"_You scared me…don't every leave me Lex." He said kissing her forehead. _

* * *

_About a year after that the couple was still together and sharing an apartment, to the surprise of everyone else. Everybody was expecting Mark to mess up and be caught in the on-call room with a nurse, but it didn't happen. Lexie was in their small quaint apartment one evening laughing her head off, while looking at Ugly Betty. Mark walked into the apartment moments later._

"_Damn it's cold outside." Mark complained as he took off his jacket and sat down on the couch next to Lexie. He took the remote and turned to a basketball game._

"_Excuse you; I was looking at Ugly Betty." Lexie said as she snatched the remote and turned it back._

"_Well Ugly Betty sucks. Just go into the bedroom and watch it."_

"_I was here first. You go watch your stupid game in the bedroom."_

"_I don't feel like getting up." Mark said._

"_Huh…you don't feel like getting up…well you can sleep on the couch!"_

"_What?"_

"_You heard me."_

"_C'mon Lex…it was a tiring day at the hospital." He said trying to wrap his arms around her._

"_You should've thought about that before you decided to be rude and inconsiderate!" Lexie said getting up as she went to the bedroom, slamming and locking it._

"_Since you want to be a… pain, I'm leaving!" Mark said as he left the apartment and went to Joe's. Hours later he had his head against the table, clutching his fourth glass of tequila. He slowly brought his head up. A blonde walked by and winked at him._

"_What's shakin' baby?" Mark slurred._

"_Nothing…McSteamy." The woman said as she took a seat next to him._

"_So you single?" She asked._

"_Absoultely…"_

"_Not!" Meredith Grey-Shepherd added as she came up to the table with Derek._

"_You…move it!" Meredith said to the blonde. The blonde glared at Meredith and walked away. _

"_Mark…what the hell are you doing? My sister calls me crying telling me you two got into a fight about a stupid TV show!"_

"_Your siiister is a pain in the aaassssss….yeah I turned to the game while she was watching Ugly Benny…or whatever."_

"_It's Ugly Betty you ass." Meredith said annoyingly, "And you could've asked to change the channel and I'm sure she would've obliged."_

"_Whateverrr…why should I have tooooo ask in my own home?"_

"_That's the point Mark…it's not just your home…you both live there." Derek said._

"_Yeah…yeah…she loves me noooo matter what…" Mark said just before he passed out._

"_Great." Meredith mumbled._

"_Should we take him home or bring him with us?" Derek said._

"_Take him home…we don't take in strays now that we're married." Meredith said grinning._

_Meredith and Derek took him home and fished his keys out from his pocket and opened the door._

"_Mark?" Lexie said coming from the bedroom._

"_Sorry kid…he's a little out of it." Derek said as he placed Mark on the couch._

"_Are you going to be okay?" Meredith asked her sister._

"_Yeah." She replied softly._

"_Okay. Good night." Meredith said as they left. Lexie sighed and looked at Mark on the couch as he mumbled. She wanted to snuggle up in his arms, but changed her mind. She just couldn't take his rudeness. Maybe she was overreacting. She turned and went back to the bedroom_

_Mark woke up very early the next morning. It wasn't even daylight yet. He sobered himself up with some coffee and opened the bedroom door, which to his surprise was not locked. He crawled in the bed beside Lexie and held her. She turned in to him, so they were facing each other._

"_Hey." She said softly._

"_Hey. Sorry I woke you."_

"_I never went to sleep…Mark I'm sorry. I overreacted."_

"_No…I'm sorry. I should've been more considerate…I'm just so used to living alone and not having to share."_

"_I understand." She said kindly._

"_Forgive me?" They both said at the same time._

"_Yes…I do." Lexie whispered in the dark._

"_Let's catch a few hours of sleep little Grey." He said as he kissed her._

* * *

_Mark and Lexie had been together for two and a half years and Mark thought it was time for the next step…marriage. They were walking to Mark's car one night after their shift from the hospital. "Mark, I'll drive. You look tired." Lexie said. Mark handed her the keys and on the key ring was a diamond engagement ring._

"_Mark…what is…" Lexie was too shocked to finish the sentence as Mark kneeled down in front of her._

"_Lexie, I love you. You've made me a better person in every single way and I couldn't see my life going anywhere without you…so will you do me the honor of being Mrs. Dr. Grey-Sloan?" Mark said hopefully. Lexie laughed at the Mrs. Dr. part and then she flashed him a big smile._

"_I wouldn't have it any other way." She said smiling at him. He rose from the ground and kissed her with all the passion and fire he had in him. He took the ring off of the key ring and put it on her finger._

"_I love you." Lexie whispered._

"_I love you too."_

* * *

_Mark being nervous on his wedding day was an understatement. The man couldn't even think straight. He stood next to Derek, his best man, and Hunt stood beside him. Derek and Mark had become good friends with Hunt since he and Christian had got married. On the other side of the altar stood Meredith, the matron of honor and Christina, who Lexie had come to call a mentor and a friend. Mark looked up as "Here comes the Bride" started playing. Lexie was on Thatcher's arm, looking beautiful as ever. She was an angel and she would be his forever. Lexie reached the altar and gave him a watery smile. The priest began the ceremony and Mark never took his eyes off of Lexie. They had decided to write their own wedding vows, much to everyone's surprise. It was weird for Seattle Grace to see this emotional side of Mark. Lexie went first._

"_From this day on, I choose you, my beloved Mark, to be my husband. To live with you and laugh with you; to stand by your side, and sleep in your arms; to be joy to your heart, and food for your soul; to bring out the best in you always, and, for you, to be the most that I can. I promise to laugh with you in good times, to struggle with you in bad; to solace you when you are downhearted; to wipe your tears with my hands; to comfort you with my body; to mirror you with my soul; to share with you all my riches and honors; to play with you as much as I can until we grow old; and, still loving each other sweetly and gladly, our lives shall come to an end." She said as she slid the ring on his finger._

"_Lexie, words cannot describe how much I love you. You are my air. Without you I would not exist. You have made me a better person in every single way possible. I know that for the rest of our lives you will always make me happy. You are my very best friend, my other half. Everything that I have belongs to you. My body, my soul, my mind, and my heart. I will follow you anywhere and everywhere, even into the dark because with you it will become bright." He said putting the band on her finger where the engagement ring was._

"_By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The priest announced. They kissed and everyone stood and cheered. Mark Sloan was finally married._

* * *

_Mark and Lexie had just moved into their four bedroom home about two months ago. Lexie was at home cooking when Mark came in._

"_Hey." Mark said as he came up behind her and put his arms around her waist, "What are you cooking?" He asked trying to dig his fingers in the bowl._

"_Mark! Stop it!" Lexie said pushing his arm away playfully, "I'm making salad and lasagna. Go and sit down, I'll bring your plate to you." Moments later, Lexie entered the dining room with her plate and Mark's. As they ate they talked about their day and what not._

"_Mark…I love you." Lexie said desperately. _

"_I love you too Lex." Mark said looking at her strangely "Is something wrong?" He asked fearfully. Mark always thought with the age difference between them she might always leave him for someone younger._

"_Yes…I mean no…I don't know." She sighed, "Mark…we're going to have a baby." She said slowly, not sure how his reaction would be. Mark dropped his fork and just looked at her._

"_A baby?"_

"_Yeah…I…are you mad?" Lexie asked._

"_Mad? Of course not…I'm going to be a dad!" Mark said quickly rushing over to Lexie and kneeling beside her placing kisses on her stomach. Lexie laughed. Mark kissed her and rubbed her stomach._

_A few months back, they had gone to go see Izzie, since she was her OB/GYN. _

* * *

"_Little Sloan is very healthy…and I know you guys are dying to know the sex…" Izzie trailed off._

"_C'mon Stevens!" Sloan said playfully._

"_You guys are having a girl." Izzie reported. The couple looked at each other and smiled. Izzie decided to give them some time alone._

"_We're going to have a little girl!" Lexie said happily._

"_I'm going to have to beat the boys off with a bat…they'll just be drawn to her." Mark joked._

"_Mark…can we make her middle's name my mom's?" Lexie asked._

"_Of course we can." Mark said as he kissed Lexie and then her protruding belly._

* * *

Mark wasn't pacing anymore. He was sitting in a chair outside the delivery room. Izzie came out and smiled at him, which was a good sign. "They're both fine. We're moving her to a private room." Izzie said as she patted his shoulder.

About fifteen minutes later Mark walked into the room where he saw his wife holding a small pink bundle. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Look there's daddy." She said sweetly looking down at the baby. He chuckled and walked over to the bed.

"She's so perfect." Mark said peering over her, "Can I hold her?"

"It's not like you need to ask silly. She's your daughter too." Lexie chuckled as she handed their baby girl to him. The baby opened her eyes and Mark smiled as blue eyes looked right back at blue eyes. The baby rewarded her father with her first smile ever. "She has my eyes." He told Lexie.

"For some reason I knew she would."

"I think I've got the perfect name for her…Amelia…Amelia Susan Sloan." Mark said.

"Mark its beautiful…but her initials will be A.S.S." Mark and Lexie chuckled.

"I don't care…it suits her and I'll kick anyone's A-S-S who teases her about it." Amelia gurgled and gave a little squeal of delight. "This is the beginning of a beautiful father-daughter relationship kid." Mark said jokingly to her, even though he knew she didn't understand.

"I love you Amelia." Mark whispered as he kissed her forehead and put her in the hospital bassinet. He got in the bed beside Lexie and wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you Lexie." Mark said stroking her hand.

"I love you too Mark."

* * *

So, tell me what you guys think. If I get enough reviews I'm going to do one with Amelia getting married and flashbacks of her life.


End file.
